The True Origins of Professor Layton
by IAMASEXYMAN
Summary: A beautiful tale, unlike any other.


The True Origin of Professor Layton

_**And before you complain about continuity errors, need I remind you this is a fanfic, not a canon story.**_

Professor Layton is a man loved by many, quite a dashing fellow. But he has some rather dark yet to be revealed origins...

It all started ages ago, before Layton wasn't even half the gentlemen he is now. He was a totally stud and had ladies all over him. He wanted to take a new route though, so he moved and changed his name, but that didn't stop his sexy looks from drawing the ladies near even when he got to London, his new home.

One day, Layton was lollygagging around in a park. He was wearing a snazzy outfit to show how much of a true gentlemen he was. He gazed around the park, hoping people would take note of his exquisite attire. Nobody seemed to care. All that could be seen as far as the eye could see was sleezy activity and crime, ranging from drug dealings to immoral sexual displays across the park. Layton was quite shocked by this, but he decided to ignore all the pandemonium and focused his sight in on a little boy. He wore a blue overshirt, and dark green shorts. Layton thought he dressed questionably, but he did not care, as the boy seemed he could be the ideal partner for him. Layton slowly approached the kid frome behind, as he and his mother conversed with an ice cream man. Without thinking, Layton grabbed the boy and ran. The mother screamed. "Let go of him!", she cried. Layton rushed along the main park path. "Someone help, he's abducted my son!", the lady kept crying. Cops came out and took pursuit of Layton. Layton stood still for a few quick seconds, and looked around for an escape route. There was a nearby highway in sight, and Layton dashed all the way over to it as cops shot sleeping darts at him. Layton hopped ontop of a car in the highway and broke in through the window, throwing the driver out into the middle of the rode only to be ran over. Cops circled the car, and one held a gun up and pointed it to Layton. The Professor held up the boy in front of him as a shield, and the cop put away his gun. Layton laughed. "Bad mistake," he said, as he floored it.

About an hour later, Layton had made it into the safety of the woods, hidden from cops. It was very dark and late at night, and he needed some sleep. He tied up the boy's hands so he couldn't escape, and grabbed him by the shirt. "Follow me," he said. Layton and the boy got up and walked to the back of the car. "What's your name?", Layton asked. "Luke," the boy replied. Layton smiled. "Goodnight, Luke," he said, and then pushed Luke into the truck of the car and closed it.

Morning arrived, and Layton traveled across the country escaping his bounty. "Come on, we need some new apparel," Layton said, as he and Luke went shopping. "I want this one, Mr. Professor," Luke said, as he held up a pink shirt to Layton. The angry professor smacked Luke's hand causing him to drop the shirt. "No, being a faggot is very ungentlemenly," he explained. Luke started tearing up, so Layton dragged him out while sliding some stolen goods into his pants, and they both walked downtown to a bar.

"Mr. Professor, can I get something to drink?", Luke enthusiastically asked. Layton stroked his chin. "Yeah, there's a fresh puddle of water outside," he said. Luke grumbled and got up to go drink the water up off the ground. Layton tried holding in a big chuckle. He secretly installed a shock device that would knock out Luke in case he tried escaping. Just then, a slutty yet oddly familiar women walked up to Layton and asked him for his order. "One fine glass of wine," he ordered. The lady walked into the back of the kitchen, as Layton stared her down. She was only wearing a bra, no shirt, and had very tight jeans. The wine wasn't the only thing fine tonight. Layton then realized the Wiggler down below was getting a little red and angry, and he hadn't even played a Mario game with a Wiggler in it for ages. Just then, cops broke in. "We've finally found you, Layton!", the head honcho of the cops yelled. Layton knew something was up with that bitch, it was truly Luke's mom all along! He jumped over the counter, and ran into the back of the bar. He ran into an employee only room, locked the door, and proceeded to block it with a dresser. There was a very appealing women in there. "Why hello," he greeted her. "Oh Layton, you're such a bad boy... I like your type," she said in a passionate voice. Layton backed up and blushed as the Wiggler started a-wiggling. "H-how do you know of me?", he asked the lady. She giggled. "You're allllll over the news," she explained, nearing Layton. "Well, I see I've become quite the star," he thought aloud, as the lady leaned against him and started to take off his overshirt. The room had a furnace in it, and it was active. Layton was too sweaty to stop the slut from removing his articles of clothing, since it felt so good getting more air. "No, I can't do this. I... I have to be a true gentlemen. I'd be better off turning myself in," he sighed. The lady backed up. "If I can't have you, NO ONE CAN," she screamed as she pulled out a gun from her bra pocket. Layton didn't have the time to think, so he quickly acted. He leaped through the air flat on his stomache and grabbed the legs of the lady, pulling her down. She tried shooting at Layton, but she couldn't aim and missed. A perfect hole was made through the dresser and continued to penetrate the wooden door of the room. Layton was now fighting for his life, as he punched the lady and grabbed the gun. As Layton got off the slutty gal, a huge explosion was heard. The room was filled with smoke, as Layton felt hands grab him. He pushed them off and grabbed the body of the lady, and replaced his spot with her. He heard the sounds of a fight brewing. The cops blew their way into the room, and were fighting in the confusion. Not letting this opportunity go to waste, Layton ran out of the room and left the bar. He saw Luke in the distance. He had tried escaping and the collar passed him out, so Layton grabbed his body and looked around for his car. The police had already taken it away, and he frantically looked around looking for a plausible escape vehicle. As he took notice of the array of motor vehicles, he saw one with a shotgun seat that had the keys in place. He threw Luke into the extra seat and hopped in himself, and took off.

Layton was in a deep state of thought as he drove along. He had managed to keep his gentlmenly image intact. He had to stay strong and not succumb to sexy times. He gazed over to Luke, his one and only companion. Luke, was his family. The one person he had. Layton drove off the silent night highway and drove through various fields before coming across a ledge. He took Luke out of the motorcycle and placed Luke down. Layton sat at the edge of the ledge, as he looked to his side, staring at Luke. It looked as if Luke were having an unpleasant dream. Layton solicitously caressed Luke's side with his hand. Something seemed off, and Layton took a closer look. Luke was dead. Layton screamed and freaked out. The shock from the shock collar had killed Luke. Layton rested his head against his dead companion and cried himself to sleep that night. He awoke the next morning, dug a grave for Luke, and turned himself in.

Years had passed and Layton was released from prison. He had restored his image and become a well-known and beloved man, and he adopted a kid. He named the kid Luke, and gave him a blue overshirt and green shorts, just like a kid he once knew...


End file.
